


Strawberry Popcorn

by EscribiendoconB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2020, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscribiendoconB/pseuds/EscribiendoconB
Summary: ¡Crac! La mitad rosada cae dentro de la boca de Kei. Dulce y húmeda. Separa sus labios y da un pequeño mordisco al labio de su amigo. ¿Netflix? ¿Método del vino? ¿Caballa salada? Solo palomitas de fresa.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Strawberry Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> De mis notas del móvil a mi primer fic de este maravilloso fandom. Estoy segura que tiene fallos (B, ¿Qué haces editando a las 2 de la mañana?) y muchas cosas a mejorar, pero espero que encuentren una lectura con la que entretenerse. Strawberry Popcorn, Palomitas Rosas, Pochoclos Rosas, Roscas Rosas o Cotufas Rosas se pinta de humor, sabe a romance y huele a referencias cinematográficas. ¿Palomitas dulces o saladas? ¡Yo definitivamente DULCES!  
> Advertencia: Puede que se encuentren referencias a series de televisión o películas. En ninguno de los casos es necesario haberlas visto para entender el one-shot.  
> ¡Disfruta de la lectura disponible en Wattpad y FanFiction!

Tadashi, Hitoka y él. Tres. No seis ni cinco ni cuatro. ¡Solo tres! Equipo de voleibol universitario, piso barato en la capital, grado en Arqueología y la tarjeta anual de museos estatales de Japón. Eran todos los objetivos por conseguir en Tokio. Tres años más tarde, la vida le sonreía en todos sus planes salvo en uno. Aún lamenta haber conseguido un piso tan barato. Cada sábado de resaca, cada viernes de copas, cada día de estudio frustrado lamentaba vivir justo en frente de Kuroo Tetsurō y Bokuto Kōtarō. Aparecían sin importarles la hora con sonrisas angelicales que escondían malas intenciones. Tadashi les invitaba a sentarse en su sofá de tres plazas, Hitoka les daba la bienvenida con aperitivos y Kei… Kei solo esperaba. Un plan atípico, un problema logístico de la fiesta a la que acudir o un fallo en la colada que siempre acababa en él mismo lanzando los calcetines con dibujos de gatitos de Tetsurō dentro de su lavadora.

_Cualquier cosa para no aguantarle. ¿También tiene calzoncillos de gatitos?_

Ese 1 de septiembre no se había presentado de diferente forma. Primer día de clases en la universidad y todo seguía su curso habitual: Tadashi procrastinaba, Hitoka se agobiaba y Kei disfrutaba de la lectura. La paz doméstica se había instalado en el salón-cocina-comedor de los chicos. Nada de ruido, ni golpes, ni planes absurdos, ni borracheras de media tarde. ¡Ni un insólito golpeteo en la puerta! Silencio hasta que sus móviles vibraron. ¡Que poco les había durado! Kei no necesitó mirar la pantalla iluminada para saber lo que se avecinaba.

_Casi 24 horas sin aguantarles. Tiempo récord. Kuroo está haciendo un máster pagado por la empresa donde trabaja y Bokuto entrena en un equipo de voleibol. ¿Cómo pueden tener tanto tiempo libre?_

—¡Oh! Los chicos vienen para aquí —exclamó Hitoka exhibiendo la pantalla de su móvil.

—Es el primer día —siseo Kei—. ¿Quienes vienen?

—Todos los de “Esto si es la Tokio Tower” —respondió Tadashi con una sonrisa nerviosa—Seguro que solo quieren ponerse al día, Tsukki.

_Ellos no se ponen al día. Permanecen en mi vida como un grano en el culo. Todos menos Akaashi._

Kei toma su móvil del apoyabrazos. Abre el chat del grupo con la foto de Kōtarō, Keiji y Tetsurō señalando la Torre de Tokio. Lee el mensaje de Usurero Negro.

—¿Oya? Habéis llegado ayer y ni tocasteis a nuestra puerta para saludar —susurra para sí. _No gracias, aguantar tus bromas después de un viaje en tren es lo último que haría—._ Bo y yo tenemos una idea entre manos. Nos encontramos en el piso de los campesinos — _¿Por qué siempre tienen que venir aquí? ¿Qué idea? Por favor, repostería con zanahoria no_ —. Llevamos onigiris.

La cabeza rubia se inclina hacia atrás, golpea la pared y maldice automáticamente. Siempre olvida que el respaldo no es lo suficientemente alto para él. Otro pitido hace eco en el salón. Los ojos dorados abandonan el techo y se dirigen a la pantalla para ver una imagen de Idiota 2 titulada “Son para ti Akaashi. Kuroo hizo de fotógrafo”. La imagen de Kōtarō portando una bolsa en cada mano le irrita.

_¡Claramente sacó la foto Kuroo! No tiene una tercera mano para sacar la foto él. Hasta Hinata manda mensajes menos estúpidos. ¿Debería cambiar a Hinata y ponerle “Idiota 2” en contactos? ¡Kei, no sigas por ahí! Hinata siempre será el Idiota 1 en tu vida._

—Tsk.

—Vamos Tsukki —Intentó animarle Tadashi—. Será una tontería como siempre.

—¿Eso debería tranquilizarme? —respondió con cara de asco.

—No me mire así, idiota. Estoy de tu lado.

—Yamaguchi no te pongas nervioso. Tsukki no veas el vaso medio vacío.

La voz automática de Hitoka volvió a los chicos a sus cabales. Seis años de amistad habían marcado lo suficiente para conocer cuando el dúo iba a tener una pelea estúpida. Tadashi miró a Kei con culpa y esté respondió con un asentimiento. Era su forma de decir: “Estamos bien”.

—Algunas veces parecéis un matrimonio — aclaró Hitoka mirando a sus amigos—. ¡No quiero decir que lo sean! Es solo que pelean por tonterías y veinte minutos más tarde estáis buscando al otro para disculparse

—Yo no busco a Yamaguchi —aclaró Kei.

—Ya, claro. Solo le prestas algo que quiere de tus cosas — respondió por lo bajo.

La mano de Hitoka se detuvo a mitad de trazo. Sentía su mirada fulminándole como solía hacer con Hinata y Kageyama. Ojos entornados, ceño fruncido, labios tirantes y esa aura. Verdaderamente Kei podía ser aterrador. Hitoka nunca sabía cómo actuar, en cambio Tadashi encontraba tan divertida la escena que reía a carcajadas. Mira a su amigo, se levanta y anuncia:

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa.

—Tsukki ¿Me prestas la camisa blanca para el sábado? —pregunta entre carcajadas.

—Si.

_Mierda. ¿No lo habrá hecho a propósito?_

Detiene el paso por el pasillo y gira su cuerpo con fingida pereza. Ahí estaban. Sus dos mejores amigos mirándoles con esa sonrisa cómplice.

_No puedo creer que haya caído._

Tadashi se cubre la boca para reprimir una risa y al destapársela intenta articular unas palabras que nunca llegan a salir de su boca.

—No te atrevas a decirlo —escupió Kei reanudando el paso a su habitación con mayor prisa.—. ¡Como que arruines mi camisa te mato!

Los dos amigos rieron con la reacción de Kei. Lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que no estaba ofendido. Solo odiaba ser tan fácil de predecir. Hitoka retomó sus dibujos para apilarlos y guardarlos en su cuarto. La única vez que los había dejado a la vista, Kōtarō se había encargado de desordenarlos y ensuciarlos. Tadashi, abandonó perezosamente el sofá, apagó la televisión, dejó una jarra de agua y seis vasos sobre la mesa. Contempló satisfecho su labor y antes de volver a inclinarse en el sofá viejo escuchó un golpeteo suave en la puerta. La abrió y dejó entrar a su amigo ataviado con libros.

—Hola Akaashi — El chico le respondió con una pequeña reverencia. Dejó la pila de libros en el suelo y se dispuso a quitarse los zapatos—. ¿Es necesario tantos libros?

—Son las lecturas de los profesores.

—¡Tantos! —exclamó Hitoka escondida detrás de Tadashi— Hola.

—No di a tiempo de encontrar todos. Tendré que volver mañana a la biblioteca—suspiró—. ¿Los chicos han llegado?

—¿Te parece este el sonido habitual de cuando están ellos?

Hitoka y Tadashi saltaron al oír la voz desde sus espaldas. Keiji se limitó a saludarlo y Kei en respuesta le ofreció un té helado. El invitado se acomodó en el kotatsu mientras relataba como su primer día de clase se había limitado a apuntar una descomunal lista de libros y luchar contra sus propios compañeros para conseguir sacar al menos uno de los libros de la lista. Comenzó el relato con frustración y lo acabó con su habitual estado de seriedad. Dialogo distendido, tranquilidad absoluta, intercambio de experiencias académicas y todo acabó tan pronto se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta al ritmo de “We will rock you”. Tadashi se levanta, abre la puerta y la paz en el piso termina.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Estáis todos?

—Bo, parece que llegamos tarde.

—¿Tú crees? — respondió Kei—. El Neolítico fue más rápido en aparecer.

Tetsurō sonríe.

—¿Alguien no ha dormido su siesta esta tarde? — Ronronea.

Kei devuelve la sonrisa.

—¿Alguien cree que la laca es la solución a su pelo mañanero?

El pelinegro refunfuña por lo bajo.

—Tsukishima-kun, creo que lo correcto sería decir que intenta solucionar su pelo. Su problema no son las malas mañanas sino su pelo diariamente.

—Bien visto, Akaashi-san.

—¡Ya lo he dicho miles de veces! ¡Duermo aplastando mi pelo contra las almohadas!

Tetsurō gesticula con aspavientos. Sus manos se mueven hacia su cabeza y muestra con una almohada imaginaria como consigue su aspecto de siempre.

—¡Bro, tranquilo! —Kōtarō palmea el hombro de su amigo—. Recuerda el plan.

_Ahí están esas miradas. Es como cuando jugábamos en el gimnasio 3. Con sonrisas tan diabólicas ningún plan puede ser bueno._

—¡Todos al sofá!

—Es un sofá de tres plazas donde apenas cabemos Yamaguchi, Yachi y yo. ¿Cómo esp-

—Solo sienta tu precioso trasero y deja de escupir ácido por tus labios Tsukki— interrumpió Tetsurō con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—¡Agh! Asqueroso.

Siguiendo las órdenes, el grupo de amigos ocupa los lugares en el sofá y el kotatsu.

—Kuroo, Bokuto, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Tadashi acomodándose en el lado izquierdo del sofá.

—Son las mejores noticias que habrás oído en toda tu vida—respondió Kōtarō extasiado.

_Lo dudo._

—La mejor noticia desde la macrofiesta de los de Medicina —continuo Tetsurō.

_Eso no fue una gran noticia._

—¡Descuentos en todos los chupitos de nuestro pub favorito!

—¡Eso sería una gran noticia Ya-chan! Aunque tu cuerpito no aguanta mucho alcohol—dijo Kōtarō en tono inocente.

Los labios de ella hicieron un mohín y Tadashi le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Keiji, sentado junto al kotatsu, se limitó a reprimir una risa.

—Yo solo estaba diciendo que el pub ha anunciado en su página web los descuentos —apuntó Hitoka mostrándole la pantalla de su móvil.

—Definitivamente retomaremos ese tema —contestó Tetsurō—, pero esta es una idea revolucionaria y económica al mismo tiempo.

—Si, sí. Revolucionaría y económica —repitió Kōtarō.

_¿Otra vez un plan que implica dinero? ¿Qué les pasa a los de Empresariales? Y todavía me pide que le cambie el nombre en contactos por Kuroo. Es un usurero y seguro que con este negocio saca algún provecho._

Kōtarō y Tetsurō intercambian unas miradas, el chico de ojos avellana se pone a un lado y deja el centro del salón a disposición su amigo como si de un escenario se tratara.

—Seguro que les gusta las series y las películas ¿verdad? —Tadashi y Hitoka asienten— y los documentales para los más intelectuales.

La cabeza gris gira en dirección a Keiji y Kei.

—Resulta ofensivo que los miren solo a ellos dos —susurra Hitoka.

—Bienvenida al club —suspira Tadashi.

—¿Sabéis que página web tiene todo esto? —pregunta Tetsurō.

—Las páginas piratas —Kei suelta un bufido—. ¿habéis venido para esto?

—No puedo creer que haya abandonado mi tarde en la biblioteca para venir aquí—continuo Keiji.

—¡Akaashi, es Netflix! —Kōtarō estiró sus brazos a su cabeza y luego giró su cuerpo hacia Tetsurō— ¡Bro!

—Te dije que Tsukki y Akaashi serían los menos receptivos. Tu solo sigue el guion.

—Asique sí que había un guion —dijo Tadashi tan pasmado con la escena como Hitoka.

—Bokuto-san ¿Se aprendió un diálogo? —preguntó Keiji sorprendido.

—¡Si! —Los ojos de ambarinos centellearon por un segundo y como una estrella fugaz su luz desapareció en un parpadeo—. Pero acabo de arruinarlo.

El cuerpo de Kōtarō empezó a desinflarse como un globo. Keiji entró en estado de alarma. Era muy pronto para tener un Kōtarō melancólico deambulando. Kei lo odiaría por esto.

—Volvamos a empezar.

—¡Agh!

—¿Necesita algo nuestro gruñón favorito? — desafió Tetsurō al bufido de Kei.

—Cianuro, por favor.

Por segunda vez en la tarde, los cuatro chicos tuvieron que oír el mismo discurso con la única novedad de los nuevos detalles. Kōtarō les habló de los beneficios de tener una cuenta de Netflix compartida. Beneficios sospechosamente divididos por categorías. Claramente Tetsurō había hecho bien su trabajo de investigación. No se había limitado a beneficios sociales, psicológicos y de ocio. Había incluido una lista interminable de beneficios económicos para el grupo.

_¡En serio! Ha hecho a su mejor amigo prepararse un guion, ha convocado una reunión en mi piso y ahora quiere hacernos invertir en lo que claramente es un capricho suyo. Muy inteligente, pero…_

—No.

—¡Vamos Tsukki! Eres el único que dice que no al plan —gimotea Kōtarō.

—Es un plan de mierda.

Tetsurō sonríe. Supo desde el principio que su mayor problema era él.

—Siempre rechazas nuestros planes a la primera y luego suelen gustarte.

—Eso es mucho decir —replicó el rubio cruzado de brazos.

—¿Qué me dices cuando probaste por primera vez el vino conmigo? Ahora te gusta.

_Eso era cierto, pero ¡no voy a pagar los caprichos de Kuroo!_

—¿y cuando Akaashi y yo te regalamos un pijama de franela? —añadió Kōtarō.

_¿Él también? ¡No, no y no! Los odio._

—¿y cuan-

—¡Lo hemos entendido! —Tadashi lanzó una mirada desafiante a Tetsurō. Toda una advertencia: “No sigas o acabaras mal”— Vamos Tsukki. Dale una oportunidad.

_¿Por qué todos les parece bien esto? ¿Cuál es el problema de las páginas pirata? ¿El porno? Aquí ninguno es un santo. Pero todos están decididos. Tranquilo Kei, es algo temporal. Bokuto se aburre rápido y Akaashi dejará de mostrar interés en cuanto Bokuto deje de hacerlo también._

El rubio da por finalizado su análisis mental de los hechos con un suspiro. Todos están pendientes del veredicto. Todos menos Tetsurō. Él se limita a sonreírle triunfante mientras saca el portátil de su mochila.

_Odio que se salga con la suya tan fácil._

Como si pudiera leer la mente de su amigo, amplio su sonrisa y con voz acaramelada recuerda:

—No se olviden del dinero.

_Usurero malpeinado._

* * *

De todas las inversiones estúpidas que hizo por culpa de Tetsurō y Kōtarō esta se llevaba el premio solo por las tardes de Netflix. Cada tarde sus vecinos se colaban en su piso, acaparaban el salón y para desgracia de todos, Kōtarō elegía de su lista un programa del nivel intelectual de un mosquito.

_Para que molestarse en poner argumento a la película si puedes quemar todos los clichés de Hollywood._

Series bizarras, pésimo reparto, iluminación pobre, producción deficiente, dirección… ¿Verdaderamente hubo una dirección en la bazofia que elegía Kōtarō? Sus tardes de ocio reducidas a tolerar escenas mal interpretadas por una igual de mal invertido dinero.

_De la enorme lista de cosas que odio de mi vida definitivamente las tardes de Netflix se lleva el primer puesto. ¡Como puedo odiar algo más que Hinata vestido de uniforme naranja! ¡Agh, ahora mismo das maldita pena Kei!_

Por décima vez en la tarde resopla.

—Sin duda esto no era la clase de series que me imaginaba ver con ustedes —susurró una voz.

Kei gira su cabeza con aire cansado y lo observa. Sentado en el sofá gris, apoyando una mejilla en sus nudillos y su codo en el apoyabrazos. El culpable de un mes de tortura. Kuroo Tetsurō.

—Tu empezaste esta mierda. Podrías, para variar, controlar a Bokuto y decirle que los demás tenemos cerebro que mantener vivo —susurró en respuesta.

Tetsurō mira a Kei y sonrió.

—¿No deberías dirigirte a mí con más respeto? Soy mayor que tú, pequeño.

Una risotada contenida se escapa entre sus labios, Kei vuelve mirarle.

—Kuroo-san, mido metro noventa y cinco. No creo que “pequeño” sea un calificativo que se adapte a mí.

La mirada de Tetsurō se oscureció. Una sonrisa pícara se plantó en su cara y Kei comprendió que de sus labios solo podían salir dos cosas: una estupidez o un comentario obsceno. Recorrió su cuerpo analizando cada miembro. Hombros, pecho, abdomen, piernas y paquete. Se detuvieron por un largo segundo asegurándose de ser atrapado con la mirada indiscreta y deshizo el recorrido.

—Vaya, vaya, Tsukki. Así que “pequeño” no se adapta a ti —provoca—. Considerarías que “grande” te va más. —sugirió.

_¿En serio? ¿Es por esto por lo que siempre nos da copas gratis la camarera del bar? ¿Qué le dice? “Hola, soy Kuroo. Si, lo sé. Tengo un serio problema con mi pelo. ¿Llevas una copa B o C? Con mis amigos no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Por cierto, no te olvides de los chupitos de Kahlúa_ gratis.” _Patético._

Tres años de vida universitaria junto a Tetsurō le habían enseñado lecciones muy valiosas. La primera: Tetsurō odia que hablen de su pelo. La segunda: Tetsurō nunca espera que Kei responda a sus insinuaciones. Le había visto actuar de galán miles de veces. Con la camarera del pub, el guardaespaldas de la discoteca y hasta la secretaria veinte años mayor que él de Empresariales. Provocar era lo suyo, pero Kei también podía en su liga.

—Kuroo-san, ¿Sientes curiosidad?

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Su sonrisa se borró y miró incrédulo a un Kei triunfante.

_¡Bien hecho, Tsukki! Lo has roto._

* * *

Octubre. Fiestas de disfraces, galletas con forma de fantasma y gritos. Así se presentó Halloween. Tadashi, Hitoka y Kei tenían su propia tradición. Tardes enteras de escenas macabras, tortura psicológica y desmembramientos. Desde los clásicos en blanco y negro hasta lo último del siglo veintiuno. Los tres eran amantes del terror a su propia manera. El problema fue convencer al resto de unirse a sus tardes de cine temático.

Tetsurō no mostró resistencia. Sonrió y aceptó de buen grado. Kōtarō siguió a su amigo sin verdadera comprensión de donde se estaba metiendo y Keiji a regañadientes aceptó. Todos sabían que había accedido para ocuparse de Kōtarō y así fue tan pronto como la primera escena de suspense apareció en la pantalla. Escenas, banda sonora o la propia sangre. Daba igual lo que se presentara. A ojos de Kōtarō cualquiera era excusa para chillar. Desde el suelo o desde debajo del kotatsu. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Nunca lo sabrían. ¿Era el único con miedo? Definitivamente no. Hitoka se asustaba casi tanto como Kōtarō. Él gritaba bajo el kotatsu y ella, gritaba en respuesta. Keiji los tomaba de la mano y tranquilizaba sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Kei observa el panorama y ríe por dentro. Por primera vez puede disfrutar de esta mala idea traída de la mente del ex-capitán del Nekoma.

_A mi izquierda tengo a uno que por cada escena de miedo cierra los ojos y se hace un ovillo y a mi derecha otro que finge no tener miedo pero da saltos cada vez que se asusta. ¿Cuál tardará menos tiempo en gritar?_

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Tetsurō.

—No pensé que te asustaras tan fácilmente Kuroo-san —respondió.

—No estoy asustado —La imagen es un poema. Sonrisa tirante, hombros tensos y ojos paranoicos. Kei muerde su labio y reprime una risa. Nunca había visto a Tetsurō tan asustado—. No estoy asustado —repitió en un susurro más alto que el anterior.

_Se ve tan lindo cuando tiene miedo. ¡Qué! No. Es Kuroo, él nunca se ve lindo. ¡Solo mira la película Kei! Por una vez que eligen películas decentes y tu pierdes el tiempo pensando en Kuroo._

El rubio ignoró la mirada desafiante de Tetsurō, giró la cabeza, volvió a su estado de seriedad imperturbable y continúo viendo la película. Una chica caminaba sola por las escaleras de la mansión. Descendía con pasos titubeantes. Kei recordaba esa escena. La chica bajaba al sótano donde se encontraba con una niña. La niña le hablaba y entonces la chica moría. Probablemente de todas las escenas de la película, esta era la que daba más miedo. La mirada se escabulló de la pantalla a su derecha. Espalda erguida, puños apretados, mirada seria. Su pecho se movía mucho más rápido de lo normal.

_Seguro que termina saltando como un gato._

Siguió mirándole, a pesar de oír la voz de la protagonista intentando comunicarse con la niña.

_Ahora es cuando se convierte en una carnicería. Kuroo parece aún más asustado que antes._

Un prolongado silencio y el sonido de huesos rompiéndose. Tetsurō abrió sus ojos, su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto y como un gato a punto de ser bañado, clavó sus uñas en lo primero que pudo. El pulgar aprisionó la mano. Índice y corazón se escondieron en la palma y los dos restantes cerraron el agarre apareciendo por su muñeca. Oprimía y cedía.

_Tiene miedo y te ha cogido la mano. Ni si quiera estamos verdaderamente cogidos de la mano. Solo… solo es un agarre patético de niño pequeño. Exacto. Y tú… tú eres el hermano mayor que le permite que sujete tu mano. Ya está, no hay nada raro. No pienses tanto._

La película continuaba en la pantalla, escena a escena, las imágenes de muertes y tortura psicológica fueron descendiendo, pero el agarre fue aumentando. Sentía como acariciaba su piel mientras la protagonista huía por el bosque. La chica cae al suelo de tierra y las yemas de sus dedos tocan las suyas. Grita, golpea el suelo y sus dedos se entrelazan.

_Vale, puede que esto no sea muy de hermanos. Yo nunca he tocado a Akiteru así._

No le suelta. Ni una sola vez titubean sus dedos apoyados sobre sus nudillos. La lista de nombres en la pantalla negra desfila y su mano se separan. Definitivamente no era algo de hermanos.

* * *

Kei empezó a esperar las tardes de Netflix con mayor entusiasmo. El descubrimiento del cine de terror para Keiji supuso la inclusión de ellos a la lista de Kōtarō. Justificar su cambio de humor con la nueva inclusión de películas al repertorio no fue difícil. Pero no era el miedo o la adrenalina de las escenas gore lo que hacía su corazón latir más rápido. En cada encuentro, Tetsurō se sentaba junto a Kei y esperaba para atrapar su mano. Daba igual que el rubio pusiera resistencia intentando esquivar el agarre o excusándose para ir al baño, al final sus dedos volvían a encontrarse hasta los créditos. Las luces se apagaban, el telón se abría, ellos se tomaban de la mano y cuando se cerraba el telón nada había pasado. Las primeras veces, Kei no se mostró receptivo. Era su amigo y aunque no negaría que siempre le había parecido atractivo, nunca había pensado en él de esa manera. ¿Hacer manitas con Tetsurō? Ni en sus borracheras de sábado noche había ocurrido. No era sábado ni estaba borracho pero la idea de jugar con sus dedos empezaba a gustarle.

Las semanas transcurrieron y pronto fue mitad de noviembre con sus lluvias y salidas limitadas. Nada de cafeterías, pubs o discotecas. Para los chicos de Miyagi esto supuso más tiempo libre para estudiar. Pronto tendrían los exámenes de diciembre y nada les apetecía más que una vuelta a casa por invierno sin cuentas pendientes. Las horas de estudio se acumulaban a medida que transcurría la semana. Para cuando llegó el fin de semana oír la señal del ritmo de Queen anunciando la inesperada visita de sus vecinos suponía su hora de respiro.

Nada había cambiado. Se sentaron en los lugares de siempre. Tres en el kotatsu, tres en el sofá. Encendieron la Smart TV mientras hablaban en tono monótono. ¿Quién dijo que la vida universitaria era la mejor? Entraron en la lista de Kōtarō y colocaron la primera película. ¿Era esa película de Disney con jugadores de baloncesto y cantantes que ya habían visto? Si. ¿Alguien se molestó en aclararlo? Ni Kei estaba interesado. Lo único que quería sacar de esa noche de elecciones recicladas era algo que le desconectara de la asignatura de historia contemporánea.

Se acomodó en el sofá cubriéndose con una manta que pronto Tetsurō acaparó junto a él. Llevaban una semana sin verse. No se habían cruzado en la biblioteca, ni en el pasillo del edificio donde vivían, ni si quiera se habían enviado un mensaje. Claro que eso no era una novedad para Kei. Nunca habían sido la clase de amigos que se mensajearan contándose las últimas novedades, pero una vez a la semana Tetsurō le enviaba algún vídeo de voleibol. Otras veces eran datos curiosos o le pedía que le aconsejara un libro. Las respuestas podían tardar horas o minutos, pero Kei siempre le contestaba con más datos, libros y vídeos. Diciembre empezaría la próxima semana y el último mensaje de él figuraba en el historial de Line a finales de octubre. Nada de gatitos jugando, reseñas de novelas negras o dudas sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ni un insólito meme de envío masivo. Un silencio por el chat privado de Line que crecía a la par que sus dudas.

_No entiendo. No me escribe, pero si puede sentarse conmigo y hacer manitas como si estuviéramos en primaria. No me dice nada. ¿Va a ser siempre así? ¿Ya no somos amigos? ¿Qué somos? ¿Somos algo acaso?_

Siente como recorre sus nudillos con su dedo índice. Los acaricia y entrelaza sus dedos.

_Siempre hace lo mismo. Odio esto._

Los dedos de Tetsurō aprietan ligeramente la mano de Kei. El rubio intenta ignorar el gesto. Sabe perfectamente que lo hace para jugar. Primero le aprieta la mano, luego deshace el agarre, le acaricia y vuelve a juntar sus manos. Como si de una ceremonia se tratara, repite los pasos varias veces seguidas, pero la mano de tez clara permanece quieta. No la aparta, pero tampoco corresponde los gestos de Tetsurō.

—¿Estás bien?

Su cuerpo se estremeció al oír el susurro. No giró el rostro para verle. Asintió y movió su pulgar por su piel, esperando que el gesto valiese para complacer a Tetsurō.

—¿Estás seguro? Pareces distraído.

_Kei, sabes perfectamente que te atosigará hasta que le des una respuesta convincente._

Quería mantener la calma. Mirarle indiferente, sonreírle y soltar alguna bordería. Era todo lo que necesitaba para zanjar la conversación.

_No te habla, ni te manda mensajes desde hace tiempo. Solo te coge de la mano y se divierte un rato. ¿Para qué extender esto? Solo dile algo para que se calle. No hay necesidad de fingir que esto ira más allá de un interés pasajero._

Piensa detenidamente su frase. Nada tan grosero como para ofenderle del todo, pero si lo suficiente para hacerse ver como siempre. Pone una pequeña sonrisa, gira su cara hacia él y enmudece.

_Sabias que esto pasaría. Te está mirando, pero es el mismo Kuroo de siempre. Ahora habla. Dile… ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? ¿Me está mirando los labios? Si que lo está haciendo. ¡Deja de sonreírle Kei! No sonrías. Solo dile eso que querías decirle… ¡Y vuelve a mirar mi boca! Quiero besarlo._

No articulaba palabra. Lo miraba y él esperaba paciente. Su cabello ondulado, sus ojos dorados, sus labios finos. Sabía que debía dejar de mirar y a pesar de todo, volvió a hacerlo. Miró una vez más sus labios rosados. Un segundo, dos segundos y hasta tres segundos. Quería besarlo, pero… Kei no le había escrito ni una vez en estos meses. No le hablaba ni mostraba interés en hacer algo más allá de lo que ya hacían. ¿Besarlo? No es algo que fuera a ocurrir para Tetsurō. Respiró hondo y volvió sus ojos hacia los de Kei esperando encontrar algo en ellos que le reavivara. No estuvo equivocado. Un ligero rubor invadía sus mejillas, Tetsurō sonrió triunfante, el rubor aumentó y Kei retiró la mirada.

_Idiota._

—No estoy distraído —Carraspeo, traicionado por su boca seca y sus mejillas rojas—. Solo estoy viendo la película.

El pelinegro inclinó más su cuerpo y sus hombros chocaron.

—Esta película ya la hemos visto —Sus palabras recorrieron la insignificante distancia desde su boca a su oído—. Estoy seguro de que la odias incluso a pesar de ser un musical —No necesitaba ni se atrevía a encararle. Sabía que tenía pegada en su cara la sonrisa con la que devoraba a todos sus ligues los sábados por la noche— ¿Te gustan los musicales verdad?

Un simple ronroneo y el corazón del rubio se aceleraba. Lo había visto usar ese tono seductor miles de veces y ninguna de las veces había sido el receptor de sus encantos.

_¿Cómo sabe que me gustan los musicales? Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie salvo Yamaguchi y Akiteru. No importa. Solo evade la pregunta._

Mueve su cara y ahí está. Todo ojos y sonrisa para él. Sabía que lo tenía más cerca de lo que imaginaba, pero verlo con sus propios ojos a unos pocos centímetros de su cara solo hizo recordarle lo que deseaba.

_Quiero besarlo._

Volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez no se permitió callarse. Sonrió y en tono jocoso contestó:

—Mmm, Kuroo-san deberíamos decirle a Akaashi-san que esta película ya la hemos visto. Con suerte, él elige la siguiente.

_No dejes de mirarle._

_—_ Tu solo quieres callarme a base de películas de miedo.

La sonrisa de Kei se amplía.

—Si no recuerdo mal tú no te asustas — _Es aún más guapo cuando me sonríe así_ — Kuroo-san ¿no tendrás miedo de los monstruos verdad?

Su mirada crece de sorpresa y mengua a la misma velocidad. Un gesto casi imperceptible, salvo por lo juntos que se encontraban. Su mano derecha restriega su cabello rebelde. Hunde sus dedos en ellos, rasca y desvía la mirada. Un leve rubor se cuela bajo sus ojos felinos dándole la apariencia de un niño.

—Bueno, para ser sinceros… —Su voz se apaga a la par que su mano abandona su cabello. Murmura para sí y vuelve a mirar a Kei—. Puede que me de miedo hasta el Kanima de Teen Wolf —Parpadea. Es todo lo que hace el rubio en respuesta—. Para ser exactos, el Kanima me da miedo, pero los Demogorgons de Stranger Things me dan tanto miedo que por la noche tengo pesadillas.

_¡Teen Wolf! Le da miedo un personaje de Teen Wolf._

Se muerde el labio.

_Un Kanima._

Tetsurō lo observa esconder su rostro en su mano. Sus hombros se mueven agitándose como una maraca. No pareció importarle ser oído por los demás ni arruinar el estribillo de Breaking Free. Solo escondía su carcajada en esa mano hasta poder controlar la risotada.

—Kuroo-san, debes de ser el único que tiene miedo con Teen Wolf.

Nuevamente se sonroja y el corazón del rubio se dispara. Tan cerca de él y sin saber que hacer o decir. Junta sus dos manos y juguetea con sus dedos.

_Tengo que dejar de hacer eso._

Separá sus manos dejando una en el regazo y distrayendo la otra con su gafa. Acomodó la montura grisácea en el puente de su nariz y dejá caer su palma sobre su regazo.

_Dile algo. Esto es una mierda. No es ni si quiera la centésima vez que hablo con él. ¡Kei, lo conoces desde el instituto! No es tan difícil._

Como un avión tambaleándose en el aire por una ráfaga de viento, sus latidos se frenan y precipitan dentro de su pecho. Tetsurō lo mira con esa sonrisa que Kei reconoce como el prólogo a una travesura o un comentario de la cosecha del pelinegro. Provocador. Sabe que ha captado la atención del rubio, pero poco le importa. Sigue escurriendo sus dedos entre los finos hilos de oro. Toma un mechón de su fleco y lo estira cubriendo la montura y parte de la lente.

—Te ha crecido el pelo —Ronronea—. ¿Piensas cortártelo? —Kei asiente— ¿Quieres que te lo corte?

No deja de mirarle. No comprende si verdaderamente se lo ofrece o si es una broma. Su imaginación conjetura con la idea de Tetsurō como peluquero y definitivamente la imagen de un Tsukishima Kei con el pelo mal cortado y el peinado del pelinegro descarta cualquier posibilidad de que ocurra.

_¡Ni de broma!_

—Olvídalo —respondió tajante.

—Vamos, Tsukki —Sus dedos se enroscan en el pelo de Kei, sonríe y continua—. Yo mismo corto mi pelo.

Esta vez es el menor quien sonríe.

—¿Acaso eso debería convencerme?

Tetsurō chasquea su lengua. Libera la onda dorada y peina el fleco de Kei.

—¿No dejaras a Pecas que te corte el pelo? —preguntó desviando la mirada a un Tadashi entretenido con Netflix. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a poner la sonrisa de antes— ¿Dónde te cortas el pelo?

—En Sendai.

Los dedos se detuvieron por un segundo. Dejaron de peinarlo y analizaron la respuesta.

—¿Sendai? ¿Por qué no te lo cortas en Tokio? Hay muy buenas peluquerías.

—No me gustan.

_Ninguna peluquera me cortaría el pelo tan bien._

—¿Tanto te gusta esa peluquería?

Kei asiente.

_Miwa-san sabe cortarme el pelo._

_—_ ¿Cómo te corta el pelo? ¿Por capas? ¿Recto? Se te forman algunas ondas en las puntas.

_¿Es que es un friki del pelo? ¿Cómo me corta el pelo? Solo lo corta. Miwa-san sabe cómo me gusta._

Se encoge de hombros. Es la única respuesta que le da.

—Parece que te conocen muy bien en esa peluquería. ¿Acaso es de un conocido? — Un pequeño gesto de sorpresa se cuela en la cara del rubio. Tetsurō sonríe y continua su interrogatorio— ¿Quién es?

_La hermana mayor del rey._

—Nadie.

_No pienso admitir que es la hermana de ese la que me corta el pelo._

Los dos se miran, pero ninguno habla. No interesan los cortes de pelos, los miedos a monstruos o los monstruos que ellos mismos crearon en sus cabezas. Continúan así por lo que parecen unos largos minutos. Mirándose mutuamente. Dejando que sus ojos vayan a donde quieran y si, eran a sus labios. Los créditos llegaron volviendo a la casilla de salida. Tetsurō apartó la mirada para desviar la atención con alguna frase hecha o comentario de la película.

_Duele. Cada vez que se aparta me siento utilizado. ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

* * *

¿Era un tira y afloja? ¿Algo con lo que divertirse un rato y luego ignorar? ¿Así sería la relación de ellos a partir de ahora? Ningún mensaje ni foto de su última compra en la librería de la esquina. No le incordia recordándole que, aunque esté de vacaciones de invierno en casa tiene que seguir la dieta para no perder masa muscular. Tampoco deja su clásico comentario “Deja tu adicción al café, yonqui” en sus redes sociales al publicar una foto de su capuchino. La cabeza de Kei gira en espiral entre escribirle, dar por finalizado este extraño juego o continuar en silencio. Las opciones le consumen sus horas muertas y a pesar de querer elegir una, las descarta todas y vuelve a empezar. Así pasó los primeros días de sus vacaciones y así seguía esa noche. Tirado en su cama, libro en mano y cabeza en sus pensamientos hasta que un zumbido le recordó que no había leído ni una página. Tiró de mala gana el libro sobre su mesita y observó la pantalla iluminada de su móvil. Un mensaje en Line.

[00:01, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¡Feliz Navidad!

_¿Estará de broma? ¡No me escribe y lo hace para esto!_

[00:02, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: Soy japones. No celebro la navidad.

[00:02, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¿Ni si quiera al estilo japones?

Kei leyó el mensaje y repitió la lectura. ¿Le estaba preguntando lo que creía? En esa espiral de pensamientos se abrió camino una nueva pregunta. ¿Decir la verdad o mentir? Cualquiera de las dos le parecían respuestas poco satisfactorias. No le escribía desde hacía meses y ahora le enviaba un mensaje navideño y le preguntaba por su vida amorosa.

[00:04, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96 : ¿Acaso importa?

[00:04, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Así que ninguna cita eh.

Mira la pantalla con recelo. ¿Por qué parecía más una burla que un comentario inocente?

[00:05, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Yo tampoco.

[00:05, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: De momento.

[00:05, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: No te hagas ilusiones.

[00:06, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Tan cariñoso como siempre.

[00:06, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Pero…

Los dedos juguetean entre las pestañas abiertas en el móvil. Cotillea en las aplicaciones y las cierra. Ningún mensaje. Suspira y vuelve al Line. Nada. Mira fijamente la pantalla buscando un sentido.

_¿Pero? ¡Pero que! “Pero mi cita me ha dado plantón”, “Pero invité a alguien”, “Pero me lie con la camarera del pub”, “Pero quiero una cita contigo” ¡Kei, cállate! No seas tan patético. No quiere una cita contigo. No quiere nada contigo. Tres jodidos meses de manitas. Si quisiera algo de mí, ya hubiera hecho algo. Es Kuroo. Liga con todos. Si lo ha hecho conmigo es para molestarte._

Su móvil se escurre por los dedos, rebota en su cama y cae al suelo.

_Hasta Murphy se ríe de mí._

No se molesta en recogerlo. Se arropa en sus sábanas de dinosaurio viejas, estira el brazo para terminar de taparse con su manta y apaga la luz. Dormir, era todo lo que quería. Nada de preocupaciones académicas o deportivas. Nada de Kuroo Tetsurō.

_Nada._

Los minutos pasaron y sus dos cuencas doradas seguían como estaban antes de recibir el primer mensaje. Pérdidas en esas cortinas azules que tanto deseaba cambiar. Las miraba esperando que sus párpados cayeran de cansancio. Contó ovejas, pensó en las miles de series aburridas que había visto con sus amigos hasta invirtió los miles de recuerdos del enano y el rey juntos haciendo lo que siempre hacen, estupideces. Ninguno de sus habituales recursos le sirvió para dormirse.

_Un mensaje. Le mandaré solo uno._

Estiró el brazo hasta que sus dedos chocaron con el suelo, palpó la superficie de madera recorriendo la superficie para tropezar con la funda de plástico verde. Lo tomó y tecleó la contraseña con una mano mientras la otra buscaba sus gafas. Abre la conversación y piensa detenidamente una respuesta.

[01:35, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: “Pero” es una conjunción. No puedes acabar una frase con un “pero”, idiota.

[01:35, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: La acabe con puntos suspensivos.

[01:35, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Ya sabes.

[01:35, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Para crear suspense.

_Idiota._

[01:36, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: El suspense me está matando.

_¿Debería mandarle un Emoji?_

[01:36, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Estoy seguro de que sí.

[01:37, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Has tardado más de lo que creía en contestarme.

_¿Qué?_

[01:40, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Seguro que te has sonrojado.

Los dedos caminaron automáticamente a sus mejillas. Calor. No necesitaba encender las luces de su cuarto ni mirarse al espejo. Si que se había sonrojado.

_¡Y encima sonríes! Deja de sonreír, Kei._

[01:41, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: Deja de decir estupideces.

[01:42, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Mándame una foto.

[01:42, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: No.

[01:42, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¡Vamos, Tsukki! Mándame una foto sonrojado.

Una foto. Quería una foto de él sonrojado. La propuesta de Tetsurō hacía que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas. Si antes estaba ruborizado, ahora debía parecer un semáforo. Se mordió el labio y escribió un mensaje que pronto descarto.

[01:43, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: No has dicho lo que iba después del “pero”.

_¡No! Envié el mensaje. ¡No! Kei, eres idiota. ¿Por qué escribes un mensaje en el chat que no quieres enviar?_

[01:44, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Creía que solo te interesaba corregir la gramática escrita.

Podía imaginar su rostro rejuvenecido con la victoria. Sonrisa provocadora y mirada felina.

[01:45, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Pero… Podría contar esto como cita.

Un golpe en el pecho. Esa fue la primera reacción al leer el mensaje. Sus manos temblaron y su móvil golpeo su pecho. ¿Cita? Solo pensar en la palabra le aumentaba temperatura en todo su cuerpo. Su pulso se había disparado y sus dedos jugueteaban con el dispositivo electrónico. Repetía la palabra en su cabeza. Su sonrisa aumentó y aumentó. Sabía que debía de parecer un idiota o un loco sonriendo a oscuras a las dos de la madrugada, pero poco le importaba.

[01:48, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: No.

_Las conversaciones de Line no cuentan como cita._

[01:49, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Que pena. Otra Navidad más sin cita.

[01:49, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¿Quedamos o estas en Miyagi?

[01:50, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: Vuelvo dentro de una semana.

[01:50, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro:¡Genial! Veamos la cuarta temporada de Friends juntos.

_¿Friends? ¿Cómo sabe que estoy viendo Friends?_

[01:51, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: Deja de cotillear mi perfil de Netflix.

[01:51, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¿Cómo sabes que vi tu perfil?

[01:51, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¿Se puede ver eso?

_Nos convenció de hacernos una cuenta de Netflix y no sabe cómo funciona. No pienso explicarle._

[01:52, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: Nunca hemos hablado de esa serie.

[01:52, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Es un clásico! Alguna vez tuvimos que haber hablado de ella.

[01:53, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: Nunca.

[01:53, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Imposible.

[01:53, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: Kuroo, si me hubieras hablado de ella lo recordaría.

[01:54, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¿Nunca, nunca?

[01:54, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: La propia palabra define el número de veces que salió el tópico.

[01:55, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: No seas repetitivo.

[01:55, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Lo siento

[01:55, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¿Nunca hice mi chiste de los divorcios de Ross?

_¿Divorcios? ¿No será un spoiler? ¡Kuroo, me está haciendo un spoiler!_

[01:58, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: No se de lo que hablas pedazo de idiota. Dile a tus dos únicas neuronas útiles que se guarden los spoilers para las sesiones de Netflix grupal.

[01:58, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¡Nunca has visto Friends!

[01:58, 25/12/2016] Tsukishima96: ¡Claramente no!

[01:59, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: ¡Lo siento!

[01:59, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: En cuanto llegues a Tokio, escríbeme.

[02:00, 25/12/2016] UsureroNegro: Maratón de Friends.

_Bien. Espera… ¡Espera! ¿Tengo una cita con Kuroo?_

* * *

Una semana, 7 días, 168 horas, 10080 minutos. ¡Calculó hasta los minutos! ¿Todo para qué? Para sentarse en el sofá de siempre con Tetsurō, hacer sus palomitas de fresa favoritas y ver Friends juntos. No es que el plan le disgustara, pero… mira por el rabillo del ojo.

_¿Cómo puede meterse puñados tan grandes en la boca?_

Los dos amigos comen del cuenco. El crac en sus bocas es el único sonido que opaca las voces de los personajes. No es hasta un cambio de escenario hacia el comienzo del último capítulo de la temporada 4 cuando la voz de Tetsurō lo saca de la pantalla.

—Oficialmente eres un yonqui de Friends.

—Son Mónica y Chandler —corrigió Kei— Me gustan esos dos personajes y me gusta su amistad.

—Lo sé —respondió en tono perezoso. Kei apartó la mirada de la pantalla y sus ojos se encontraron. Sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué debía tener este efecto sobre él? Kei buscó el cuenco abandonado y sintió un pequeño alivio al ver una palomita solitaria esperándole. Mitad blanca, mitad rosa. Esperándole y escabulléndose a los dedos de Tetsurō—. ¿La quieres? —preguntó en tono fanfarrón. Kei no respondió ni tampoco hizo falta que lo hiciera. El chico de pelo negro acarició su labio inferior con la palomita. Abrió un poco los labios empapándolos en saliva con su lengua. Todo sin quitar sus ojos de los dorados. Acercó la palomita al centro de su boca y ronroneo— ¿Quieres la mitad?

La parte dulce desapareció en sus labios. Solo quedaba el sabor fresa al descubierto arropado en esa sonrisa provocadora. Su mirada centelleaba. Le provocaba, le sonríe y volvían a empezar. Odiaba esto. Odiaba que lo provocara de esta forma dejándolo solo con sus sentimientos.

_¿Por qué me haces esto?_

Su mirada se fijó en el aperitivo.

_¿Por qué juegas conmigo?_

Estiró su cuerpo y acortó la distancia entre sus labios.

_Duele fingir que nada ha pasado._

Un roce.

_Suave. Sus labios son suaves._

Un crac hace eco en sus bocas. La mitad rosada cae dentro de la boca de Kei. Dulce y húmeda. Separa sus labios y da un pequeño mordisco al labio de su amigo. Tetsurō suspira, abre la boca en respuesta. Quiere más y Kei se lo concede. Sus labios se tocan y la lengua de Kei titubea. Se mantiene durante unos segundos concediendo pequeños lametazos y él vuelve a suspirar excitado. Sus cuerpos se acercan más, sus corazones laten con más frenesí y Tetsurō lo aparta.

Lo aparta. ¿Por qué? Porque de todos los momentos de su vida en que podía atragantarse no con una, sino con media palomita, este era el más inoportuno. Tapó su boca intentando controlar su tos y lo único que consiguió fueron pequeños espasmos. Sentía su boca reseca, su garganta dolorida y lo peor de todo, la mirada de Kei clavada en la dirección opuesta a él. ¿Estaba avergonzado? ¿No le había gustado el beso? Siendo justos, Kei le había besado y él se había atragantado. Así que claramente no pudo gustarle el beso. No le ha besado.

Alza la mano y la apoya en la mejilla oculta. Amolda su mano a su cachete, acaricia con el pulgar y empuja hacía él la cara. No da tregua ni tiempo de dialogo. Planta sus labios donde siempre debieron estar. Le besa con fuerza y lo toma por la nuca acercándolo aún más hacia su cuerpo. Nota una mano fría sobre su pecho y luego una enredándose en su cabello. Ronronea en su boca y Kei suspira con el primer mordisco de sus labios.

—Tu boca sabe dulce —susurra. Kei mueve sus labios, pero no responde. Una sensación cálida le invade en su pecho y pronto se muda a sus mejillas. Tetsurō lo mira maravillado. Nada le gusta más que verlo sonrojarse para él. Mueve su pulgar por el rubor y deposita otro mordisco travieso —Te has quedado sin palabras eh —Mira sus labios hinchados por su culpa—. ¿Piensas decir algo?

_¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo? Kei, has besado muchos tíos antes que este mal peinado. Tu solo di ¡algo!_

—Quiero más palomitas

_¡Eso no!_

—¿De mi boca? —Retó con voz seductora.

Kei sonrió divertido y respondió en ese tono dulce que tanto le gustaba reservar para estas ocasiones:

—¿Acaso me examino de la maniobra de Heimlich?

Tetsurō ríe mitad avergonzado y mitad divertido.

—Piensas recordármelo toda la vida ¿verdad? —Sus dedos marcan la línea de su mandíbula— Será una de esas historias de borrachos donde dirás “y el muy idiota se atragantó en nuestro primer beso”.

Tetsurō vuelve a besar con fuerza y Kei le contesta de la misma forma. Dejan que sus manos se muevan libremente. El eco de los protagonistas de Friends compite con los besos cada vez más sonoros de ellos. Kei desliza su lengua dentro de la boca de Tetsurō. Juegan a la par que el rubio escucha las voces de Chandler y Mónica hablar. Como un niño con un nuevo juguete, abandona la boca del pelinegro y gira su rostro a la pantalla.

—¡Oh!

—¿Te sorprende? —pregunta Tetsurō observando la escena de ellos en la cama.

—No… Si —responde confuso—. Son Chandler y Mónica.

—Ya. Ahora son Chandler y Mónica —repitió con más énfasis.

—Es lo mismo que he dicho —Protesta.

Los ojos dorados no se despegan de la pantalla, Tetsurō lo observa embelesado y toma su mano. Diferentes escenas de Rachel, Phoebe, Joey y Ross pasan de largo para Kei. Tetsurō sabe que la única escena que quiere ver es la de Mónica y Chandler. Aparecen juntos y los ojos de Kei vuelven a brillar. Verdaderamente le gustan esos dos. Continúa acariciándole la mano y Kei se arrima a él apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Permanecen así por varios minutos hasta que la escena de ellos acaba y Kei rompe el silencio.

—No esperaba que fuera a pasar esto.

—Bueno, son amigos —Se muerde el labio y continua con voz menos certera— Como tú y yo.

Siente el cuerpo de Kei contraerse.

—No es lo mismo —La voz le tiembla—. Ellos se fueron de boda a un país extranjero y follaron. Nosotros solo vemos series con nuestros amigos.

—No te olvides de lo de hoy. Ahora podemos añadir los besos y el atragantamiento —Mueve su cuerpo y Kei lo toma como una señal para separarse. Se incorpora con la espalda erguida. Tetsurō repasa su cuerpo con la mirada, sonríe seductoramente y le dice en tono insinuante—. Aunque si quieres follar también podemos.

_No puede hablar en serio. Solo intenta molestarme. Solo…no entiendo nada._

Kei mira directo a los ojos de Tetsurō con el semblante serio.

—Kuroo-san, tus bromas me confunden —Kei permaneció esperando respuesta. Nada. Tetsurō estaba sorprendido y pronto esa sorpresa se tornó en confusión ¿Qué quería decir Kei? Intentó mover sus labios, pronunciar la pregunta, pero fue Kei quien habló con el mismo tono directivo de antes— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Acaricia su nuca y repite mentalmente la pregunta de Kei. ¿Qué quiere? Quiere que le diga que le gusta. Quiere saber que sus sentimientos serán correspondidos. Quiere saber que puede estar con él a su lado y no ser el chico con el que se mete mano de vez en cuando. Lo quiere a él, pero ya no sabe hasta qué punto eso es posible. Toma valor y a duras penas responde en tono dudoso:

—Te quiero a ti.

—¿Lo afirmas o lo preguntas?

Tetsurō se rasca la cabeza.

—¿Lo afirmo? —Tantea con la mirada al rubio, pero este sigue con su aspecto imperturbable— Lo siento, Tsukki. No… no entiendo cómo puedo estar tan nervioso. He hecho muchas veces esto —Los ojos de Kei se entornan y durante un segundo lo aniquilan con la mirada—. Eso no juega a mi fa-

—No —interrumpe tajante.

—Bueno, puede que… Ya sabes— Kei vuelve a fulminarlo con la mirada— Vale, vale. No me mires así —Respira hondo—. Puede que este un poco pillado por ti. Desde hace un tiempo. Quería decírtelo, pero somos amigos y no sabía si tú también sentías lo mismo. Entonces pensé: “Tetsurō, haz como con el vino. Le obligas a probar un poco y luego acabaremos borrachos” pero resultó que fue más como cuando cociné caballa salada en tu piso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De la caballa salada —contestó en tono obvio—. No te gustó asique ya no lo cocino cuando comemos juntos.

—Si me gustó.

—¡Y me lo dices ahora! Tres años más tarde —Tetsurō olvida momentáneamente el tema del pescado y acomoda su postura. Se acomoda para quedar frente a Kei y continua con más confianza que antes—. Bueno, ya está dicho —Sentenció—. Me gustas. Quiero hacer planes contigo, hablar, ver series, pero ya no me escribes y claramente no parecías interesado en tener nada conmigo cuando veíamos Netflix con los demás.

_¿Tiene que estar jodiéndome? ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!_

Kei le destruye con los ojos.

— ¿Qué yo no te escribía? —siseo— ¡Siempre eres tú el que lo hace! Tu dejaste de escribirme —Las palabras salieron de su boca a una velocidad inexplicable. Kei movía los brazos con aspavientos y un dedo acusatorio— y ¿a qué viene eso de las manitas hasta los créditos? ¡Ah, te has lucido sobándome el pelo! —Tetsurō se limita a escucharle repentinamente empequeñecido. Kei traga saliva y continua— Y me vienes a decir que no hiciste nada porque yo no hacía nada y yo no hacía nada porque tú no hacías nada. ¡Pensé que estabas provocándome para molestarme! ¿Por qué iba a pensar que te gustaba si cada vez que estabas a solas conmigo fingías que nada pasaba?

Kei se desploma sobre el respaldo. Peina su cabello con fuerza y suspira. Tetsurō analiza la situación y comprende. Traer palomitas fue la mejor opción. No se requiere nada puntiagudo para comerlas y claramente Kei enfadado es un Kei capaz de matar. Deja que el silencio amanse la fiera y piensa detenidamente las siguientes palabras antes de pronunciarlas:

—Bueno, ahora pensándolo bien puede que el método del vino no haya sido la mejor opción.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió con cinismo.

Kei lo mira con aspecto agotado. Él le devuelve la mirada.

—Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema— sonríe— Me gustas y te gusto —Se muerde los labios y continua en tono empalagoso—. Nos gustamos.

Kei se sonroja y asiente cabizbajo.

—Un poco.

Tetsurō lo toma de la mano. Kei lo mira y se besan.

—Me aferraré a ese poco.

Kei no responde. Acerca sus labios a los de Tetsurō, le tienta con un leve rose y una sonrisa divertida. Se prueban el uno al otro con besos que acaban en movimientos esquivos o labios en mejillas, mandíbula y cuello. Juegan hasta que la paciencia de Tetsurō llega a su fin, lo toma por la nuca con ambas manos y lo besa con fuera. Kei sonríe y continua el beso. Toman aire y vuelven a besarse. Así una y otra vez hasta que el sonido de una voz femenina llama la atención de Kei. Abre los ojos a la par que empuja su lengua dentro de la boca del pelinegro. Mira hacia la pantalla y ve a su nueva pareja favorita. Chandler y Mónica. Tetsurō tira de él, pero Kei permanece en la pantalla. Chandler y Mónica se besan apasionadamente y Tetsurō le susurra en su oído:

—¿Estás viendo Friends mientras nos besamos?

Kei asiente. Tetsurō lame el lóbulo de su oreja y le da un pequeño mordisco. Kei suelta aire excitado.

—¿Quieres besarme o ver Friends?

Kei siente los labios de Tetsurō caminando por su cuello. Tiende su mano y lo toma por la mejilla.

—No creo que quieras oír la respuesta.

El pelinegro besa su mano y mira a Kei concentrado en la serie. Le gusta un chico enamorado de Friends. ¿Podía ser más afortunado?

—Es Chandler y Mónica ¿verdad? —Tetsurō hace un pequeño puchero y ronronea— Los prefieres a ellos antes que a mí —Sonríe—. Es justo. Son Chandler y Mónica. Un capítulo más y continuamos ¿vale?

—Dos.

—¿Dos con un tiempo muerto entre medias?

Una ceja rubia se arquea.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un partido de voleibol?

—Entonces que sean dos tiempos muertos por capítulo para cada uno —corrige Tetsurō.

—Olvídalo.

—Bien, bien. Tal vez fue muy ambicioso por mi parte. Que te parece esto —Su mano se posa sobre la mano pálida—. Dos capítulos seguidos a cambio de una primera cita.

Kei se sonroja. Asiente con la cabeza.

_¿Primera cita?_

—Espera ¿esto no es una cita? —Tetsurō parpadea. Lo observaba con la misma cara de un gato magullado—. En serio, tienes que mejorar tus tácticas de ligue.

Tetsurō ríe. Por razones más que obvias pensaba hacer caso al rubio. ¿Método del vino? Pésima idea. ¿Palomitas rosas? Sin duda sus favoritas a partir de ahora.

—Mejoraré. Te lo prometo.

El brazo de Tetsurō rodea la espalda de Kei. Lo empuja hacia él obligándolo a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Tomó su mano y enlazó sus dedos. Continuaron viendo las locuras del elenco de Friends. Intercambiaron opiniones y Kei prácticamente diseccionó el personaje de Ross dándole las mil y una razones por las que jamás podría tener a alguien como él en su vida. No fue cinco capítulos más tarde, en mitad de una escena cuando Kei volvió a llamarle.

— ¿Kuroo-san? —Un leve apretón en sus nudillos— Quiero palomitas rosas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué te ha parecido? Seguro que Kuroo a corrido a hacer más palomitas para Tsukki. Deja tu comentario, difunde y no olvides darme algo de cariño. Sharing is caring!


End file.
